1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheeled dolly and more particularly to a dolly system for use with disabled automobiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disabled automobile may be damaged and/or partially disassembled. In some cases a wheel may be removed or inoperable. In situations it may be very difficult to move such a vehicle. This dilemma often arises during automotive repair, in which a vehicle is typically partially disassembled.
For many repairs and body work, wheels, axles and the like may be removed or inoperable. Often there is a delay between repair steps so that a vehicle remains partially disassembled for a period of time. However, it may be desired to move this vehicle during this time period. Wheel devices exist to help move such vehicles. However, for some devices, the vehicle sits atop the device held in place only by gravity. Such an arrangement is tenuous as the automobile may become disengaged from the device relatively easily. This leads to safety concern as well as possible damage to the vehicle.
Additionally, some devices are available that include only a single approach to connecting to an automobile such as, for example, by grasping a wheel of the vehicle. However, due to the wide variety of repair work to be done on vehicles, sometimes there are only limited options for connecting to a disabled vehicle.